Akatsuki no Kuruma
by Any Unborn Child
Summary: Drabble/Songfic. Fai/Kuro. The wheels of dawn are turning, and it is time to move on. Post-series.


Akatsuki no Kuruma

By Any Unborn Child

(Post-series) I own nothing.

_Kazesasou kokage ni utsubusete naiteru  
Mi mo shiranu watashi wo  
watashi ga miteita  
Yuku hito no shirabe wo  
kanaderu GITAARA  
Konu hito no nageki ni hoshi ga ochite_

_The wind entices me to lay down in the shade  
I cry, when I look at myself,  
I see someone I don't know  
Playing the guitar  
for those who've passed away  
A star falls for the grief of those will not come_

It's over. It's finally over. The pain, the sorrow, the heartache that has been brought onto us…

It's over.

I can't believe it.

Where do you go from here? Where does anyone go from such a momentous journey? I wish I knew.

_Yukanaide, donna ni sakende mo  
ORENJI no hanabira shizuka ni  
yureru dake  
Yawarakana hitai ni nokosareta  
Te no hira no kioku haruka  
Tokoshie no sayonara tsuma hiku_

_They won't come, but they call out  
Orange flower petals  
shake gently  
Far-away memories, held in my palm  
the leave a gentle wrinkle in my face  
I strike a cord, of an eternal goodbye_

Syaoran…Sakura… They're on their own now. I don't believe there is much I can do for them, not as much as I have in the past anyway. They've made their own marks on the world…on each other.

They can ask for my help if they want it.

I'd do anything for those two. It's because of our adventures together that I've grown to love them so. But with our own fates and our own destinies, I believe that we would have met no matter what.

All I can say is that I tried my best.

With everything.

_Yasashii te ni sugaru  
kodomo no kokoro wo  
Moesakaru kuruma ha furiharai susumu  
Yuku hito no nageki wo  
kanadete GITAARA  
Mune no ito hageshiku kakinarashite_

_A child's heart,  
clings to a gentle hand  
The burning feeling shaken off as the vessel continues  
For the sighs of those who've passed on  
I play the guitar  
strumming the cords of my heart_

Kurogane…Kurgie…Kuro-puu…Kurger-burger…Big Dog…Kuro-cutie.

I can't believe I tortured you with all of those nicknames.

I can't help it though.

The thought of you makes me smile.

Now that I think of it, that same thought makes me unhappy.

And you would know it, too.

You have that way of knowing my every thought and emotion. Even when I try to hide.

Behind a smile.

_Aa kanashimi ni somaranai shirosa de  
ORENJI no hanabira  
yureteta natsu no kage ni  
Yawarakana hitai wo nakushite mo  
Akaku someta suna haruka koete yuku  
Sayonara no RIZUMU_

_Uncolored by the white of sadness  
Orange flower petals  
shake gently in the shadow of summer  
I've lost those gentle wrinkles  
dyed red by the far-off sands that I crossed  
The rhythm of goodbye_

You've got me all figured out, don't you?

What a shame. I thought for a while that I had an air of mystery to me, a cloud that encompassed my whole being. Something for you to learn and study.

I've studied you too, Kurogane.

_Omoide wo yakitsukushite susumu daichi ni  
Natsukashiku me fuite yuku  
mono ga aru no_

_Burned down memories seep into the earth  
where they will sprout out  
as beautiful things_

You have a wall around you – a barrier. You hide behind immense strength. But you feel everyone's pain, everyone's sorrow. And you know it. You fight with all your heart. You acknowledge the pain, but you manage to move forward.

I have finally found the will to do just that.

I have learned a lot from you. More than I thought I would.

I remember when we were in Outo country, and in Tokyo; in Celes; I can think of countless times when you never let me off easily. Yet you never lost faith in me.

I think that's what I needed. Exactly what I needed.

_Akatsuki no kuruma wo miokutte  
ORENJI no hanabira  
yureteru ima mo dokoka  
Itsuka mita yasurakana yoake wo  
Mou ichido te ni suru made  
Kesanaide tomoshibi  
Kuruma wa mawaru yo_

_I wave off the vessel of dawn  
Right now, orange flower petals  
shake gently, somewhere..  
One day, I can see a peaceful dawn  
once more, I'll make it happen  
A forever shining light  
keeps these wheels turning_

The wheels of fate are turning. I can see that now. For Syaoran, Sakura, for you…for all of us.

Hopefully we'll see each other again someday. I'm looking forward to it.

Thank you, Kurogane.

Thank you from the bottom of my heart.


End file.
